


Lady of the Night

by rumplestiltskinsbulge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumplestiltskinsbulge/pseuds/rumplestiltskinsbulge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a prompt meme on Tumblr, an anon prompted me a prostitute AU for Rumbelle. So here it is! Mr. God picking up a hooker named Lacey (it's really Belle).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW, which should be obvious with the theme of the fic but it's worth mentioning. 
> 
> As with all my fics it can be found on my tumblr (rumplestiltskinsbulge) to reblog. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

He’d seen her every day for years. She’d worked in the library, before it had closed. And now just outside of the abandoned building was her favorite place to stay out of the rain. He was several feet away in his Cadillac, watching her. He couldn’t believe that he was thinking about doing this. He’d been alone for over a decade and he’d not once sought out the company of a prostitute. And yet here he was, trying to get up the courage to approach her.

Mr. Gold was afraid of being turned down by a prostitute. How pathetic.

But she was beautiful and cold and wet, and Gold was lonely and in desperate need of affection. “It’s rather cold out,” he called to her as he drove up and rolled the window down. “Perhaps you’d like a ride somewhere--” he cleared his throat “Warmer?”

“Did you have somewhere in mind?” She asked, moving to the window, the rain drenching her.

“Come, get out of the rain and we can talk.” Even if she turned him down he wouldn’t let her soak outside to catch her death. He unlocked the door and watched as she got into the car, shivering and barely covered. She was even more beautiful up close, despite the cheap makeup that smudged around her eyes from the rain and the way her dark locks clung to her neck and face. He turned up the heat, stifling to him but no doubt a welcome relief for her.

She had a tiny frame and wore a tight, shining dress of dark blue with a thin faux leather jacket. Her heels were taller than any woman seemed capable of walking in and they made her legs look amazing. “So--” she said after she’d warmed herself enough not to let her voice tremble. “You mentioned something about someplace warmer?” Her accent was sweet and her piercing blue eyes were unforgettable. All at once he was nervous once more.

“I have a rather large estate,” he told her. “It’s cluttered with antiques, but it’s warm and-- and--”

“And I’ll have company?” She asked, smiling gently. She was being sweet with him, and it was something he definitely hadn’t expected. He nodded, acting more like a nervous high school boy than the cruel Mr. Gold who owned Storybrooke. “I’d like that.”

He nodded again, clearing his throat and beginning to drive. Was that all it took? What about payment? When would they talk about that? Or was he supposed to know already how much to pay her-- God, he didn’t know how much to pay a hooker!

“It’ll be $20 for blowjob,” she said almost meekly. “And $50 for anything more.” He swallowed hard. He nodded to show he understood, keeping his eyes on the road. After a few moments of silence, he cleared his throat again.

“You can-- turn on the radio, if you’d like.” He told her. When she did, he relaxed a bit. Suddenly the air was easier to breathe, and it wasn’t much longer until they reached his manor. “Here it is-- home sweet home.” He’d never said that a day in his life, and he never would again. 

“It’s lovely,” said the pretty brunette kindly. 

“Thank you.” He reached in the back and pulled out an umbrella. “Uh-- stay there.” Gold got out of the car opening the umbrella and leaned on his cane, limping over to her side of the car. When he got there, she got his meaning and opened the door, stepping up to join him under the umbrella.

“Thanks,” she blushed prettily, and they began to walk up towards the door. It was a slow process, the sounds of her heels and his cane mixing with the rain. As they reached the steps, she gasped and nearly fell. “Ow--” she whimpered.

“A-are you alright? What happened?” Gold asked, concern in his tone. 

“I broke a heel,” She told him, reaching down and pulling off the heel part of her shoe. “And I twisted my ankle in the process.” She sighed heavily. 

“Well, come on-- let’s get you inside and somewhere to sit down.” Only he could find a way to injure a hooker before getting her to have sex with him.

He unlocked the door and ushered her into the kitchen to sit at the table. He pulled over another chair for her to prop her foot up on. “I’ll get you some ice,” he said.

“I’m cold enough as it is, I think--” She said, not unkindly. 

“Right-- then perhaps some tea?” She nodded and thanked him, and Gold set to work. As she removed her broken shoe, Gold headed back to the door to put the hastily discarded umbrella in its place and take off his coat and gloves. With those off, he returned to the kitchen to start the water as he massaged her ankle. “Is it okay?” He asked her, gesturing to the ankle before getting out some tea cups.

“Oh, yeah.” She told him, smiling a bit sheepishly. “I mean, it hurts a bit but it’ll be okay. I’ll still be able to-- well, you know.” She chuckled nervously and he nodded, turning away from her to hide his own small blush. 

“Speaking of, I suppose I ought to find my wallet--”

“N-no, um… well it’s just that my-- clients-- they usually just leave it on the bedside table or dresser.” She said. “It’s less messy that way and it-- it doesn’t ruin the mood.” He tried not to laugh cruelly at that. The mood. As though they were making love and not simply fucking.

“If that’s more comfortable for you, I’ll certainly do that.” He said simply. The room was silent again until the whistle of the kettle broke it. He steeped the tea and brought her her cup, setting himself down on the complete other side of the table to drink his own and calm his nerves.

“You have a lovely home, Mr. Gold.” She said to break the slightly awkward silence. 

“Thank you Miss--”

“Lacey.” That wasn’t her name, and both of them knew it. He couldn’t quite recall what it was, but it wasn’t Lacey. 

“Lacey. A beautiful name.” She thanked him quietly and they resumed drinking their tea. “How are you feeling?” He asked when they’d all but finished.

“Much better now, thank you.” Her hair had started to dry, falling around her face in loose ringlets. Still, her clothes were soaked. 

“I can show you upstairs, perhaps? You could change into some old clothes I’ve got and I could put those in the drier for you.” He didn’t want her to get sick in such soggy clothing. She nodded and stood as he did. He was glad to see that she didn’t seem to have much pain as she began to walk with him, barefooted. “And I believe I may have a pair of shoes to fit you, though I’m afraid they won’t be quite as fashionable as yours. Still, they’ll get you home.”

“I would appreciate that, thank you.” The stairs were always a challenge for Gold, who relied on a gold tipped cane to walk. He could make it up them no problem, but he wasn’t exactly the speediest of climbers. But she didn’t seem to mind. “The bathroom is right through there-- the bedroom is right across the hall. I’ll um, leave you some clothes just outside of the door and I’ll find you those shoes. Feel free to use anything in there you’d like.”

As she disappeared into the bathroom, Gold found a dress that would suit her needs in an old box of his ex-wife’s clothes in the back of his closet. It wasn’t anything special and it would likely be a bit big on her, but it (like the shoes) would do for now. He left the dress outside of the door as promised, and returned to his room. 

He fished out the money, wondering how far he wanted this to go. He had brought her home-- he put a hundred dollars on the dresser. She would be forced to lay with the most hated man in Storybrooke, the least he could do was tip the poor girl. With that done, he slipped his jacket off, sitting on the bed and leaning his cane against the nightstand before slowly removing his tie. “The dress didn’t fit,” Lacey’s voice came from behind him, and he didn’t bother turning just yet. 

“Yes, well my-- I didn’t have anything to fit you. It won’t look stylish but it’s dry and warm.” When he finally turned, his mouth went dry. She was standing in the doorway, wearing nothing but a set of black laced panties and a matching bra. Her brown curls were all pulled to one side, cascading down around her breasts and pulling his eyes straight there. She’d cleaned up her makeup and brushed out her hair, which was still slightly damp around the ends. She looked absolutely stunning.

“That’s alright-- I thought maybe I could just sleep in this tonight.” She smiled and started to walk towards him. All knowledge of the English language seemed to leave him at the sight of the beauty coming closer. 

“Yes-- yes that would be… I would like that.” He sounded like a blathering moron to his own ears, but little matter when he looked into her eyes. In his trousers, his cock stirred.

“I thought you might.” She had reached him now, and she came to stand between his legs which had parted for her as she came closer. “So, Mr. Gold-- what would you like to do now?” She reached out to brush his hair back as she lowered herself to sit on his good leg. Her skin was cool to the touch and she smelled like roses and vanilla. He shifted a bit, not wanting her to feel how pathetically hard he’d already gotten. He swallowed hard before he could answer.

“You.” Oh, for fucks sake! He hadn’t meant to say that out loud, and instantly he was sputtering out meaningless words. She giggled and it stopped him, making him fall silent and stare at her in wonder.

“I think I can arrange that.” She told him, leaning in and brushing her lips against his. For a moment, he didn’t kiss her back. He hadn’t done this in years, and he swore his body had forgotten how to. Apparently, however, he was wrong. As her lips parted, his body took over. His tongue slid out to meet hers, one hand traveling up her bare leg and the other delving into her thick chestnut locks. 

She tasted as good as she smelled, and he wondered idly if her nether lips tasted so sweet. Perhaps that would have to be answered another day. As they made out on the edge of his bed, Lacey’s fingers deftly undid his shirt buttons, quickly leaving his chest bare. He let her push him away gently before she whispered. “Let’s get into bed, shall we?” 

He complied readily, making quick work of his trousers and belt as he watched her crawl into the middle of the bed. He was glad he’d taken off his shoes and socks earlier. He flicked the light off and crawled in after her. As he joined her, Lacey moved close pressing her body against his. Her hips brushed against the tent in his boxers and he blushed, trying to angle it away. “You don’t have to be shy, Mr. Gold.” She said kindly. “I don’t mind it at all.” She seemed sincere and he let her press close to him, letting out a soft groan as she softly rolled her hips against him. 

“You’re beautiful,” He told her, pushing his fingers into her hair once more. “Easily the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” Now it was her turn to look embarrassed, and he smiled the most gentle smile she’d ever seen. “Now who’s being shy?” He closed the distance between them, kissing her almost tenderly before moving his lips to her jaw bone and neck. 

She tilted her head to give him easier access, and he delighted himself with the small sighs of pleasure he elicited from her as he found a spot where her neck met her shoulder that seemed extra sensitive. She pushed him to lay back against the bed, moving with him so that she barely had to part from him as the turned as one. He was a bit glad for it, to be honest. He wasn’t certain how his ankle would hold up in this weather.

She straddle his lap and ground her core against his cock, their undergarments between them. His whimper of need was truly pathetic and he expected her to laugh at him. Instead, her smile was almost endeared. She righted herself, and Gold couldn’t help but move his hands up her hips to her waist as he watched with eager eyes as she unclasped the bra and let it fall to the side and onto the ground. 

Her breasts were small, but perky. They were perfect, and as Gold’s hands wandered to them unbidden he found that they were every bit as soft as the rest of her skin. She covered his hands with her own, biting her bottom lip in a way that drove him mad and silently urging him to fondle her breasts as he willed. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he said again. “I know I already said that but-- you truly are stunning.”

“Mr, Gold, you're making me blush,” she giggled and the sound was like music to his ears. 

“It only makes you prettier.” He said in all seriousness. 

Almost as though to silence him, Lacey dipped down to capture his lips with hers again. Her hands ghosted down to rub him from outside of his trousers, and he moaned into the kiss. “Do you have protection?” She whispered the question against his lips and he mentally cursed. 

“I-- I hadn’t planned to--” 

“It’s okay,” she gave him one last squeeze that made him jerk his hips up in red hot desire before she slid off of him for just a moment. She reached into the jacket she’d tossed on the floor when she’d come in and dug out a condom. She tore open the packet and took out the rubber. Returning to him, she smirked and pulled down his boxers, moving them down his legs. If she noticed the ugly scars she didn’t say anything, nor did she hesitate. 

Completely naked now, Gold’s cock stood at attention. It was embarrassing how hard he was, member throbbing and leaking precum from the tip. But as Lacey removed her panties, he could have sworn her saw the tell tale wetness that signified that perhaps he wasn’t the only one in need of release.

That was crazy. He was an ugly old man and she was a beautiful young woman. One whose job it was to pretend to like having sex with whatever scoundrel picked her up.

“Now-- where were we?” Lacey smiled and crawled back onto his lap, leaning down to kiss and nip at the skin of his neck, making all of his thoughts disappear again. “Oh right,” She said, reaching down to grasp his manhood in her tiny hands. He was too much for her to hold, and she seemed a bit impressed by it. Her tongue came out to wet her lips before she lowered herself down, taking him into her mouth.

Gold mewled and he didn’t even try to stop himself. Her mouth was so wet and warm, and his eyes rolled back before he closed them. She took him as far as she could, bobbing her head slowly against him a few times before moaning around him, pulling another guttural groan from him. When she pulled her mouth away, he made a sound of protest and she chuckled. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not nearly done with you.” Her accent had gotten thicker, and he swore there was a hunger in her eyes that matched his own. 

She brought the condom to his tip and pushed it down around his cock, making sure it was on securely before she brought herself upright. She positioned herself above him, rubbing him against her entrance, teasing herself with him before finally lowering herself over him pushing him passed her lips and deep inside of her. They both moaned in unison as he filled her up completely, slowly but surely. When he was completely sheathed inside of her, Lacey grabbed his hands and moved them up her body helping him find her breasts once more.

He was more than willing to give her what she wanted, massaging the soft mounds of flesh as she began to rock against his hips. He let out a shuddering breath as she nearly pulled him out only to slowly bring him back in. She was fucking perfect.

He watched as she picked up pace, finding a steady rhythm by which to ride him. He began to pinch her nipples, watching as they hardened and rolling them between his fingers. Her eyes closed in appreciation and she let out soft pants and sighs of contentment. But he wanted more-- he wanted to taste her skin once more.

Careful of his leg, he moved to a sitting position. He braced himself with one arm as the other looped around her back to keep her in place. This also gave her a new angel with which to fuck him, and the way she gasped told him it was a good one. “So bloody perfect,” he murmured, peppering her neck and shoulder his kisses as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, rolling her hips down against his. 

“Oh, yes..” She moaned as his lips found her breasts, tongue snaking out to flick against one of the stiff nipples. “Ah-- God…” her sounds of pleasure drove him one, giving him the strength to raise his hips to meet her thrust for thrust as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. He knew it wouldn’t be long before he would come, but he was determined to bring her some pleasure before he did.

He sucked harder, rolling the nipple gently between his teeth and testing the other with a calloused thumb. Lacey’s head fell back as her moans became steadily louder. He moaned as she began to ride him faster, almost desperately. He could tell her was about to some and that thought alone nearly made him spill his seed. He held it together, though, moving his lips back up to her neck and then to her ear. 

“I want you to come,” he whispered, voice deeper and gravelly. His Scottish accent was thicker than it’s been since he’d left his homeland and his breath was hot against her neck. “I want to hear you moan.” And moan she did.

A few more harsh, erratic thrusts and the beauty in his arms tightened. Whimpers erupted from her in a chorus of yes’s and he felt her walls grip him so tight that he couldn’t have stopped his own orgasm if he wanted to. Pleasure crashed down around them and he let out a guttural moan of pleasure as he emptied himself into the condom that served as the only barrier between the two of them.

When they had both finished completely, he lowered himself down with shaking hands, bring her with him. He slipped carefully out of her, and let her settle beside him, her head still laying lazily on his chest. They both strived to catch their breath before Gold reached down and removed the condom, careful not to make a mess before tossing it into the wastebasket. 

He held her close, and she didn’t seem to mind. “Thank you,” he whispered, still breathless. “That was amazing.”

“It was a pleasure,” she assured him, chuckling softly. He chuckled as well.

“My dear, the pleasure was immensely mine.” He rubbed her bare back, playing idly with the ends of her hair as he closed his eyes. “You can stay here tonight. I’ll drive you home in the morning.”

“Thank you,” she replied, sounding as exhausted as he felt. “Good night, Mr. Gold.”

“Good night, Lacey.”

“Belle.”

“Hmm?”

“My name-- it’s not Lacey. It’s Belle.” She told him, sounding almost vulnerable.

“A beautiful name, for an equally beautiful young woman.” He replied gently. “Good night, Belle.”

In the morning when he woke, his bed was cold. Belle was gone, but the money remained on his dresser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite her attempts at avoiding him, Gold finds Belle at Granny's Diner and makes her an offer she can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is being posted without having been beta read. If you find any mistakes please let me know.

She’d been doing her very best to avoid him. In such a small town, it was nearly impossible. Still, it’d been a week since she’d been picked up by Mr. Gold and had left him in the middle of the night, money still on the dresser. She just hadn’t felt right taking his money, and she was afraid that if she saw him again he would try and make her take it. Their time together had been more fun than most of her serious dates had ever been. He was kind and gentle, and she didn’t like the idea of exploiting his generosity. 

She had to be the worst hooker in the world.

In truth, her fear of him bringing up the money she’d left was only a small part of why she was avoiding him. She felt silly getting feelings for a client, and didn’t trust herself around him in the light of day. He’d made her feel things that night that she’d never felt before, and as much as she wanted to feel those things again (and again, and again) she knew that it would be very bad for business. Besides, Mr. Gold could never see her as anything other than a prostitute, no matter what sweet nothings he’d whispered into her ear that night.

She was at the bar of Granny’s diner drinking her iced tea and finishing off the last of her french fries when he walked in. She hadn’t noticed the sound of the bell above the door, and nearly choked on a fry when she heard his voice.

“Ms. French,” she didn’t want to turn around. She didn’t want to look at him and see those warm chocolate eyes that made her melt. Reluctantly, she turned in her seat and smiled politely. 

“Mr. Gold, what a surprise to see you here.” Usually he didn’t come to Granny’s. He sent his man, Dove. 

“And you as well, Ms. French. I’ve not seen you around town lately.” He meant the library, she was sure of it. She’d not returned there since the night they’d spent together, afraid that he might be there looking for her. “I’ve had something for you I’ve been meaning to return. It seems you forgot it when you left my house last week.”

Granny gave her a look that she felt more than saw. A blush spread on her cheeks. “Oh-- you don’t need to return it. It’s not a big deal.” He frowned slightly, giving her a stern look.

“Nonsense. It belongs to you, it wouldn’t be right for me to keep it.” Was he really going to argue with her about this in the middle of Granny’s? She looked over at Granny who wasn’t trying very hard to make it look like she wasn’t listening.

“Ah-- Mr. Gold, maybe we should discuss this outside?” She offered. He, too, had noticed Granny’s eavesdropping and nodded. She hopped off of the stool and followed him outside into the chilly Maine air. “Mr. Gold, honestly-- I don’t need your money. You can keep it.”

“You more than earned it, Ms. French.” His tone was cool and collected, but the way he gripped his cane, knuckles turning slowly white, told her that he was every bit as uncomfortable as she was. “I insist you take it.”

She shook her head and sighed. “Honestly, Mr. Gold, I don’t need nor want your money. Consider it a promotional gift or something.” She’d meant to say it jokingly, but her joke turned almost bitter. He stayed quiet a moment, seemingly mulling something over in his head.

“Then I insist you at least let me make you dinner sometime.” He held up a hand as she tried to protest. “I won’t take no for an answer, Ms. French. You’ll find I can be quite persuasive.”

She stared at him a moment and sighed. “You’re the most stubborn man I’ve ever met, Mr. Gold.”

“That wasn’t a no.” He pointed out. She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“No, it wasn’t. When would we have this dinner?”

“How about tomorrow night?” His mouth was all business, but his eyes smiled and it made her heart flutter.

“I can’t-- I have a uh… business meeting.” She felt her cheeks redden as the smile disappeared from his eyes and his lips turned downward.

“Ah.”

“But I’m free tonight. If that’s not too soon.” She suggested, hoping to make the upset look on his face disappear. It seemed to do the trick, and even earned her a small smile.

“Tonight is perfect. How about 7 o’clock?” She nodded and he gave a short bow. “I shall see you then, Ms. French.”

\----

It was 6:45.  
He had 15 minutes before Belle showed up, and the wine wasn’t uncorked, the fire wasn’t started, and the table wasn’t set. He’d spent so much time changing from one tie to another that he’d barely had time to remember to start the chicken cooking. Luckily salad was a quick and easy appetizer and the macaroni and cheese was frozen and only needed to be put in the stove. He wasn’t the best cook, but he hoped she liked it.

He hoped she liked him. When he’d woken to find her gone he’d felt lonelier than he’d felt before he’d picked her up. She was so beautiful and radiant and confident-- in a word, she was intoxicating. He’d casually driven by the library God knew how many times in hopes of seeing her standing there, uncertain of what he would even say if she was. When he’d seen her at Granny’s earlier that day he’d been overcome by panic momentarily.

He still couldn’t figure out how he’d convinced her to return to the manor that night. 

Oh, who was he kidding? She’d left the money because she was afraid of him or because she didn’t want him to try and buy her affections any more. He’d bullied her into coming to dinner and she would despise him forever the same way the rest of the town did. He was a damned fool. But he couldn’t help it-- Gold was a lonely man and she was the only light in an ocean of darkness.

The doorbell rang and Gold nearly dropped the plates he was setting out on the table. “Shit!” he hissed, limping quickly to the vintage mirror above the fireplace and making sure his tie was on straight. Dinner would still take a little bit of time, but they could have some wine and maybe the salad. They had time. “Relax.” He ordered himself sternly. He wasn’t some prepubescent child on a first date, he was a grown man having dinner with a hooker. A beautiful hooker.

“Ms. French, wel--” Woah. The beauty in front of him was wearing a lovely red dress with short sleeves and a flowing skirt that fell just above her knees. The matching belt around her waist accentuated the natural curve of her body and though it was a much more innocent dress than any other he’d seen her in, he found her even more sexy than ever. Her hair was in a thick braid that was slung over one shoulder and she clasped her hands behind her back, biting her bottom lip nervously. “--come.”

“I hope I’m not too late, the cab I ordered was a bit behind schedule.” She stepped into the manor, her black heels clicking softly on the wooden floors. They weren’t quite as high as the ones she’d broken before, but they still made her legs look every bit as delicious. 

“Not at all,” he assured her. “In fact, dinner isn’t quite ready yet I was just setting the table.”

“I can tell,” her azure eyes looked down at his lap in amusement and his gaze followed hers. Tied around his waist was a frilly white apron that had belonged to his ex wife. A bright blush spread on his cheeks as he hastily ripped it off and cleared his throat as she tried not to giggle.

“I-- didn’t want to get my suit dirty…” he said, feeling quite silly.

“I thought it was cute.” His heart leapt in his chest at the sight of her smile, and he couldn’t help but return it.

“Yes well, right this way.” He gestured towards the living room, walking through it to take her to the dining room. “I hope you like moscato.”

“Yes, that’s fine.” She said, thanking him as he pulled the chair out for her. As she sat he poured the wine for the both of them, handing her a glass before taking his seat across from her. 

“Thank you for agreeing to come tonight, Ms. French.” He said as she sipped at her wine.

“Please, call me Belle.” Ms. French felt too familiar, after what they’d done. He nodded in understanding. “And it’s no trouble at all, really. It was very kind of you to offer.”

“It’s the least I could do after we-- after I--”

“After we had sex?” She suggested, tenderly. He smiled a bit and nodded.

“Yes. After we had sex.” They both were silent for a moment, each taking longer sips from their wine glasses.

“Please don’t ask.” Belle said quickly as Gold opened his mouth to bring up the money she had left on his dresser. She blushed and looked away. “I would rather not talk about it.” She added softly.

“As you wish,” he conceded. He wanted to know, he wanted to hear her say it. He wanted her to tell him that she was disgusted by him so that at least he would know where they stood. 

“Thank you.”

“So-- may I ask how your day was?” Belle’s soft smile returned and he felt some of the tension in his chest release.

“Boring,” she admitted. “I don’t usually see clients during the daytime hours, so I visited my father at his flower shop.”

“The Game of Thorns, right?” She nodded. “I must admit I’ve never really been in there except to pick up the rent each month.” And threaten her father with bodily harm if he didn’t pay it. Would it be any wonder if she hated him?

“I spend a lot of time there, since the library closed down.”

“Yes, that was quite a shame.” He couldn’t tell her, of course, that he could have stopped the closing. The truth was, he hadn’t cared. If he’d known that such an enticing creature worked there he might have worked to keep it open. “You like books, then?” 

“Yeah, I love them actually. The library shutting down was one of the saddest days of my life.” Well that made him feel bad. “Hey--” her brows drew in and she sniffed the air. “Do you smell something-- burning?”

“Fuck!” He stood up like a shot, grabbing his cane and limping quickly into the kitchen. Smoke was rising from the stove and oven and he cursed as he switched everything off. He moved the chicken off of the burner it was on and opened the oven to get the macaroni out. When he did smoke billowed out of it and the fire alarm above the stove began to wail.

Belle rushed over and threw open the window above the sink and moved to the one by the stove as he tossed the charred macaroni in the sink. She grabbed a rag and started to try and clear the smoke away from the alarm, and soon the wailing stopped. Adam and Belle both leaned against separate counters, breathing heavily from all of the excitement. 

Slowly a laugh bubbled up from them both until they were both laughing almost uncontrollably. He wasn’t sure if he was laughing because it was truly funny or if it was because her laugh was infectious. “So much for dinner.” He said, when they’d finally stopped laughing. 

“Hey now, don’t give up so easily!” She said, moving away from the counter and closer to him. “The night is young, we have good wine and-- salad.” She laughed again and he smirked. “We could order a pizza.” she suggested. 

“Wine and pizza?” He raised his brows at her. 

“Well, it’s either that or wine and charred chicken and mac n’ cheese.” She reminded him. He bowed his head in defeat. 

“Pizza it is,” he agreed.

By the time the pizza came they had made themselves comfortable on a blanket in front of the fireplace. It seemed that burning dinner had given them the room to relax and simply talk. The wine helped as well. Adam paid for the pizza and brought it back to the lovely lady in front of the fire, setting it down in front of them. He slowly lowered himself onto the floor, careful of his ankle.

“This is really nice,” Belle said as they ate their pizza. “I mean it. I’ve never been on a date that went so well.”

“Date?” He nearly choked on the pizza he’d been swallowing. 

“N-no! N-not like a-- date, date but like--” she was fumbling over her words and blushing as bright as the dress she wore. “I didn’t mean date. I just meant… you know…”

“I know,” he assured her, smiling. Her nervousness was endearing and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her to soothe her worries. “I’m enjoying tonight as well.” They were quiet for a moment. “Belle-- I know you asked me not to ask, but I have to know. Why didn’t you take the money?”

Belle wouldn’t look him in the eyes, and she sighed putting her slice down on her side of the pizza box. “It didn’t feel right,” she said. He knew it. She hated him. He’d started hoping that she might actually like him as they had laughed and joked and bonded over wine when they waited for the pizza. “You have to understand, in my line of work men aren’t kind or gentle. They don’t tell me that I’m beautiful, and they certainly aren’t so attentive.”

Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

“You were sweet. You’re the kind of man I want to have sex with because I enjoy it, not because you’re paying me to.” She nibbled her bottom lip and picked at her skirt absently. Adam stared at her for a long moment. 

“You enjoyed it?” He asked, completely astounded. 

“You couldn’t tell?” She chuckled nervously.

“I just thought-- you were pretending.” She looked up at him, mouth slightly agape. 

“I couldn’t have faked that if I tried.” They were so close and the fire crackled warmly before them, lighting up her beautiful eyes. 

“Be mine.” It was said like a statement, but the question was clear. “Please?”

“What?” Belle was shocked and he didn’t blame her.

“You are an amazing woman, Belle French, and I want you in my life.” He lifted a hand to rest it on her cheek. “I need you in my life. I will cherish you every day, Belle. Please, be mine and mine alone, and I swear you will want for nothing.” 

“You want to buy me?” She asked, unbelieving. 

He winced. "When you put it like that it sounds horrible. Just give me a chance? We can take it slow. Nothing serious, no strings--” He sounded desperate and he knew it, but he didn’t care. "I know some of your clientele, Belle. They could never give you as much or treat you as gently as I will."

“Mr. Gold--”

“Please, call me Adam.”

“Adam. Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you want me?”

He laughed shortly. “Who wouldn’t want such a perfect woman?” Before he knew what was happening, Belle had closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close as their tongues met tasting of pepperoni and wine. “Is that a yes?” He breathed against her lips. 

“Yes, Adam Gold-- I will be yours.” She replied in a whisper, smiling. 

Adam felt happiness and warmth fill him up and he pressed his lips against hers. After a moment of heavy kissing, he started to lower her down onto the floor. His lips moved down to her neck, sneaking back behind her to find the zipper of her dress. “I love this dress,” he told her. “You look stunning in red.” He moved the kisses down to her shoulder as he unzipped the dress.

“I wanted to look pretty for you…” her voice was breathy and full of desire.

“You look pretty in anything. Or nothing.” He smirked wickedly and she giggled. He finished unzipping the dress, pulling it slowly down and following the cloth with his lips. He moved down with the dress and his lips, lower and lower until he was kissing her hips. Below his touch, Belle was breathing heavy and letting out soft sighs and moans of pleasure.

“I want to taste you,” he told her, toying with the hem of her panties. “I’ve wanted to taste you since the first time we kissed.” She made a needy little sound at that.

“Then what are you waiting for, Mr. Gold?” His eyes were dark with lust and he grinned, pulling her panties down slowly, unveiling her clean shaven nether lips wet with desire. He tsked softly. 

“Already so wet,” he whispered against her as he pushed her legs apart. The scent of her wrapped around him. He pressed a soft kiss to her clit, watching her reaction. As she bit her bottom lip, whimpering needily, he knew he had to have her. His tongue delved between her lips, lapping at her folds slowly at first. He moaned at the taste and at the sound of her pleasured gasp. 

She tasted divine, and Adam knew that he did not want this to be the last time he got to do this. He moved his tongue against her clit, flicking against it as his hands hound the back of her red lace bra to unhook it. She shrugged out of it and tossed it aside, her hands diving into his hair as she moaned her encouragement. 

“Oh God, Adam-- yes…” she lifted her hips to get more of him, begging him not to stop. He lavished her relentlessly, devouring her. He was hard as a rock, but he wanted her to come before he did. He kept up his ministrations, moaning as she began to whimper and shake. He sped up his tongue, sucking her clit into his mouth and rubbing his tongue along her as she came undone.

“You taste amazing.” He told her once she’d come down from her high. He moved back up her naked body, kissing her again and letting her taste her juices on his tongue. 

“Want me to return the favor?” She asked, smiling into the kiss. He groaned as her hand drifted down to the bulge in his trousers.

“As amazing as that sounds-- I have other plans for you.” She giggled into their next kiss, helping him begin to undress. It wasn’t long before he was as naked as she was. “Shit-- the condoms are upstairs.” Belle kissed him again, chastely. 

“I’m on the pill-- we’ll just have to be careful.” She said. 

“Are you sure about that?” Belle nodded and it was all he needed. Careful of his ankle, he teased her entrance with his tip, moaning at the feel of her warmth. He pressed into her, his cock slipping deep inside of her.

They both moaned as he entered her, and when he was sheathed inside of her completely he paused. "I will give you anything you could ever want, my beauty. All you need to do is ask." He told her tenderly, bending down to kiss her as he began to rock his hips steadily. 

The firelight danced across their bodies, illuminating their passion. Moans and whispered encouragements and endearments filled the air around them, muffled by heated kisses. Adam could have stayed inside her forever and been more than happy, but soon he could feel her begin to tighten. Her legs hooked around his waist pulled him in closer and she begged him to thrust harder into her, faster and faster. 

Soon his name became a mantra on her luscious lips and he felt her inner walls flutter and squeeze as she came once more, writhing and moaning his name beneath him. It felt so good he almost forgot to pull out of her before he, himself, came undone. His seed spilled from him and onto her stomach, clotting her navel with its warmth. 

She giggled and he blushed, muttering apologies. She assured him it was fine, sexy even, and he smiled shyly as he clamored to get the tissues from the side table for her to clean off with. As she wiped the semen from her skin, he moved to lay beside her. His ankle throbbed but he barely noticed it. It was well worth any pain. 

Absently, he toyed with her chestnut locks. "You're so beautiful." 

"You keep saying that," she said with a slight blush and a sly smile. "I bet you say that to all of the girls." He half snorted, half laughed. 

"You're the first woman I've been with in decades, Belle. I can assure you I do not say that to all of the girls." Why had he just admitted that? She was going to think there was something wrong with him...

"Well that's their loss," she turned on her side and snuggled up close to him. He grabbed for the extra blanket he'd left sitting beside them in case she got cold, and slung it over their bodies as she settled her head on his chest. 

"It's been well worth the wait, I assure you." He said softly, kissing her hair sticky with sweat. He knew she was lying, but he appreciated the gesture. 

He didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky, but as they both drifted off to sleep on the floor in front of the fireplace he thanked whatever God had sent him his angel.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bad for Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521090) by [rumplestiltskinsbulge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumplestiltskinsbulge/pseuds/rumplestiltskinsbulge)




End file.
